Spanish Homework
by RikuSora
Summary: When a concerned spanish teacher gives six of her students some time to regain credid to pass Spanish, Sora, Riku, Axel and the rest of the boys begin spanish class as a Rock out music! shonenai RxS AxZ CxL
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

Mmmkay I'm totally free tonight and ready to write more nonsense tonight, oh yeah!

Ansem: Who the hell would want to read your stories?

Riku: Good point, Ansem, who?

RiSo:Big puppy eyes: A person who would like to donate there time to read and donate a nice little reward.

Riku:Bluntly: Gee that really is charming to hear.

RiSo: Yeah whatever guys. Ansem!

Ansem:sarcastically speaking: Yes my lord!

RiSo: Do the disclaimers for me, and the rest.

Ansem:ahem: **DISCLAIMER! Kingdom Hearts Characters belong to square nix. Lyrics from the title "Angel de Amor" belong to the Latin Rock band Mana. Altought, RiSo only belongs the insanity world of her mind and her lap top, not to mention the name "Garcia" character.**

**WARNING! This story haves shonen-ai translation as (Boy x Boy). If you don't like to read this tipe of stories, then I would prefer you to leave and read other stories.**

Author's notes II

This story takes place in School Spanish Class with the Spanish Teacher named Ms. Garcia, who has six students that have a very low grade for the semester. So she let's them out easy and get extra credit if they write a Spanish essay about angels. But little does the teacher knows that all four boys will write an essay with the stile of latin rock music!

Enjoy the story.

Spanish homework

Chapter 1

After school

'rign!'

The school bell rang loud a few seconds before all the students came out loud like a stampede. A few minutes latter the classrooms were empty, but then there was a flick of lights in the Spanish classroom.

'flick, flick'

'flick'

"Sora stop playing with the lights!", shouted a silver haired teen. "Awww but it's so borring!" wined Sora.

"I have a meeting and im not complaining, you big baby!" yelled a blue haired boy all the way in the back of the Spanish classroom. Sora walked back at his seat mumbling about wanting an ice cream.

In the Spanish class room, there was four boys. Sora the brunet haired who sat mumbiling at the far corner left of the seats. Riku, a silverhaired boy who is one year older than Sora, who sat at the front right seat yawning because of boredom.

Zexion, the blue haired boy who urgently needed to leave outside the classroom for the meeting. And last, Axel, a spiky haired teen who befriends with Zexion, who was just taking a snooze at the far end of the middle of the seat rows.

There were also Two senior boys sitting together in the middle of the two roads of the front seat. One of them was reading a boock while the other one was also taking a siesta.

The door makes a loud creak and in comes a young lady with a bright red blouse and black skirt. Her hair was pulled back, but you could still see a few spikes coming on the back of her hair. She had gorgeous dark brown eyes, and fair tan skin just like Sora's.

"Hello boys, im glad your still here" She greeted with a cheerful voice. "Hello Ms. Garcia", all boys responded.

Axel woke up by surprise "WHA- WASN'T ME!", he yelled. All boys just sweat dropped. "Calm down Axel before I have to-" she stopped what she was saying 'till she saw another one of her students also sleeping.

"Well, I guess everyone is tired today, huh? Few of the students chuckled lighty, while Zexion was desperate going to his meeting. Ms. Garcia grabbed her long ruller from her desk and walked closer to her student, Cloud. She began poking her student to one of his spikes. Cloud mumbled incoherently about hid mother giving him five more minutes. Garcia got irritated that she slammed the ruller on her student's desk.

'_SLAM_'

Wide awake Cloud got up. "There now, I finally got everyone's attention, right? Okay boys I want all of you guys to gather around my desk. All of the boys got up from their seats and walked straight to their teacher's desk. Just before speaking to all of her students, she was concerned about Zexion.

"Zexion, are you alright?" she asked. "Uh- sure im just fine", he sarcastically spoke. "Well if it would make you feel better, I told your teacher, Mr. Rick, that your going to spend some time with me and you wont be assisting to his class today". Zexion was relief to hear that and went to his teacher's desk. She looked deeply in all of her student's eyes.

"Well boys, the first semester will end in a few weeks now and lately I saw all of my students grades in my schedules, and I've seen that almost all of my students score very high in my Spanish quiz that all of you took in the last two days. But when I saw all of your scores this is what I saw:

Sora: D-

Riku: F

Zexion:D

Axel: F--

Cloud: F

Leon: D+

All of the boys sweat dropped by seeing their grade. "Please don't tell my mom!" Axel begged.

"Don't's worry boys I wont tell your parents, but I do want to see a progress in this grade. And because im so graceful, Ill give you boys two weeks to make a report for me. You see, I want you guys to comprehend the wonderful art of Spanish. So I want you guys to make a visual report of an angel, you may have any definition for them, but I do want it to be in Spanish, to. So students, what it Angel in Spanish?" she asked. All boys responded in other different ways:

Sora: Mama!

Riku: Sopa!

Zexion: Perro!

Axel: Popo!

Cloud: uh… pompernickle?

Leon: Soda… im thirsty.

The teacher just sweat dropped. "Uh…. No its Angel, guys please take this seriously so I won't have to fail all of you okay?"

"No problem Ma'am!" all boys responded with respect.

"Angel, 'Spanish' Angel, Got it memorized, everyone, asked Axel.

Author's notes

Woot Im done! And Ill try to type as fast as I can ok? ORI!

Next chapter: All boys take the job seriously and ask a teacher for help, and will Leon ever get his soda? Did anyone got it memorized? Untill next chapter! Adios everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes I:**

Hey Everyone I'm finally writing again, and why do you ask? Because I finally got a Proofreader! So I really want to give thanks to 'Sacred Guardian' for helping me out in my story, and adding me in myspace as a friend and I value her friendship. Thanks again, and here's A plushie of Cloud all naked!

Cloud: Wait, what!

RiSo: MMMMKAY! Axel!

Axel: salutes Yes m' lady!

RiSo: You may do the disclaimers!

Axel: Alright! Clears throat

DISCLAIMER!

KINGDOM HEARTS 1 & 2 CHARACTERS ARE NOT RISO'S PROPERTY AT ALL, NEITHER THE FINAL FANTISY CHARACTERS, SQAREENIX IS THE TRUE OWNER OF US, GOT IT MEMORIZED? SHE ONLY OWNS HER LAP TOP, HER INSANE MIND, AND HER EGO. SHE ALSO DOESN'T OWN THE SONG "ANGEL DE AMOR" THE TRUE OWNERS OF THE SONG IS MANA! M-A-N-A, GOT IT MEMORIZED?

WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS SHONEN-AI MEANING BOYXBOY LOVE, IF YOU DON'T FELL COMFORTABLE READING THIS TYPE OF STUFF, THEN I PRESUME YOU DO NOT READ, AND AWAY FROM OTHER OF HER STORIES! REMEMBER, S-H-O-N-E-N-A-I GOT IT MEMORIZED EVERYONE?

RiSo: I believe they will for a while.

Cloud: looks puzzled Hey you never told me there was a plushie of me naked?

Enjoy everyone.

Chapter 2   
Preparations

_  
Tap tap click  
Tap tap tap tap click click _

the computer keyboard's tapping sound echoes the quiet room. After an encounter with the Spanish teacher, both boys were willing to make out a report in order to complete their semester. But how in the world will they make out a report in Seven days!

_Tap tap tap tap click _

"Axel, spell it out for me?"

"A-N-G-E-L. Got it memorized, Sora?"

Sora blew a raspberry as response, and then turned back for his research.

"Were you searching, Sora?" Riku asks curiously. Sora snapped out of his concentration and looked up to Riku.

"Google search," he answered bluntly.

It's a little obvious that their search is a little slow since they don't have any idea what to make a report of, next to that, Zexion's dial up connection is a tad bit slow. Although they do have time to start progress

"Alright guys! I finally got something!" Sora shouted. "Let see now, it says that the new Angels of Vic-…." He stopped then he bowed as if hiding his face from everyone.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Cloud asked in concern. When he stepped closer to the brunette, he saw that his friend was on fire. Well, his cheeks were.

Cloud steeped closer to the brunette and looked closely of what Sora was reading aloud. "Geeze, Sora, what in the world are you blush-" Cloud was now doing the same thing as Sora. All of the other boys were also curious of what would have both of their spiky-haired friends blushing for.

On the computer read:

_The Angel's of Victoria secrete are joining with playboy merchant items with hot sensuality items for their partners either male or female and also making sensual packages called "Hot little night" With three mango flavored lubricant tubes, and also a Brazilian colored baby doll outfits fitted for a women or male for any hot sexy nigh- _

Sora just blatantly shut his computer off.

"Uh… that was more of the information needed with Google," Leon quoted.

All of the other boys agreed on Leon's word, so they all planned to ask a teacher for advice.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Cloud remarks. "How about if Zexion and I do more research?" Cloud advised. "You guys can go ahead and find teachers who can help us make our project."

"Yeah, but who can?" Axel asked.

All of the boys wondered.

"It has to be someone very knowledgeable," Riku retorts.

"Someone that will impress Miss G. for the great hard work that has been put up with all of us," Leon says.

Sora joined up with the conversation and thought someone who is willing to impress her…. Sora jumped up joyfully and shouted, "I got it! Mr. Ansem can help us up with our assignment." All of the boys were silent at the comment made. Then if five seconds, there was nothing else but laughter that all the teens made. Even Leon was laughing his butt off from the comment that Sora said.

"Alright Sora, what do you have under your sleeves today?" Zexion chuckles while asking.

"Well, I-it's a quite obvious that we can ask Ansem, our computer teacher, since we do know about that last incident from yesterday, remember guys?"

The boys were silent, but not laughing, but really sad. Sora speaks again "I mean, can't we understand were he's into right now? _I mean, I understand how he feels… hiding his feelings from someone you love… just like me with Riku... _

-)(-

Flashback two days ago:

"Um, Riku?" Sora whispered softly to his friend.

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever wonder what is our teacher typing in his lap top?"

"I don't know… his shopping list, maybe?"

"Shhh!"

"Oh hush yourselves people!" Riku snarls to the other students in the classroom. Sora wasn't convinced of the answer that his friend offered he wasn't convinced at all.

"His eyes" he thought to himself. He looked at his teachers' eyes; they were very kind and loving. Mr. Ansem looks up to his student and asks, "Is something wrong Sora, do you need any help with that assignment?"

Sora snaps out of his daydream, and looks around his classroom. All eyes were on Sora now. Also the sound of the keyboards' loud noise recently stopped after a few seconds ago.  
Some of the teens were looking at Sora question expression in their face; some had just like what-the-hell? expression.  
Since of course, their assignments were only typing. Sora felt warm in his cheeks. Then everyone started to laugh at him. His best friend just sweat dropped.

"Alright students that's enough, remember only those who can make it at least 40wpm will get an 'A', and the rest will fail if lower than that.

Everyone gasped and quickly began to type faster to surpass their old pace. Sora sighed in relief, until his computer showed that he had 1 new e-mail. He picked the mouse up and clicked on the hyperlink add.  
It read:

'_Hey Sora, what was that all about, staring at your teacher, what are you starting to have a crush with our computer teacher?'  
Riku  
_  
'Was that a pang of jealousy?' Sora thought, but then he shrugged it off. Then he clicks on the reply button and writes to his friend, he clicks send.

Riku was the one to receive a new email and read:

'_A crush with Ansem? Ewww No way, it's just his expression. He makes me think… Is he doing something suspicious, what is he really writing?  
Sora'  
_  
Riku clicks on reply, and then types something short, but meaningful and clicks send to Sora.

Sora clicks on the add again and it stated:

'_Let's spy on him!' _

Sora looks up to Riku and nods as an agreement. After a fem seconds, Sora found that one of his friends is on another side of the classroom and, sends him an aim message saying:

**BLuEmOoN26: _What are you guys up to, now? _ **

KeYBeArEr007: _well… Riku and I are planning to go spy on Ansem; he is a little suspicious by writing something on that laptop. _

BLuEmOoN26: _Yup, everyday, he just writes the subject we need to study, then gets back at his chair and starts writing something…  
_  
KeYBeArEr007: _Yeah, so you wanna join? _

BLuEmOoN26: _sure _

KeYBeArEr007: _Alright then, meet Riku and me at my locker, its closer to his classroom.  
_  
BLuEmOoN26: _Mmmkay_

KeYBeArEr007 _just logged off. _

Logged in:

LoneWolf  
Bustermoover190  
-FlameDude-

Zexion has added all of the guys and sent a chat invite and the title stated.  
**  
BLuEmOoN26: _Hey guys have I got news for every one. _**

**LoneWolf: _Hmn… sounds convincing _ **

-FlameDude-: _Watcha got Zexi? _

Bustermoover190: _Kool, what is it? _

BLuEmOoN26: _Well our dearest friends, Sora and Riku and I are going to do a little spy today. Who wants to come?  
_  
-FlameDude-: _I'm in! _

Bustermoover190: _Count me in also _

LoneWolf: _Whatever _

-FlameDude-: _…_

Bustermoover190: _Uh… That's Leon's language as in yes _

BLuEmOoN26: _Alright then off we go! _

-)(-

"Oww! Careful with my spine, that hurts!"

"Hey, who invited everyone?" Riku asks in irritation.

"Hey, you can't do this all by yourself, guys, you will need friends by your side," Cloud responds protectively.

"Right, friends 'F-R-I-E-N-D-S', got it memorized?" Axel points out to both males.

Well the two boys were convinced after the replies, they were very fortunate to have very trusty friends.

"…"

"What is it Squall?" Cloud asked curiously. Cloud looked directly where Leon was watching intently, he noticed also that they were a few doors close ahead to Ms. Garcia's classroom.

There, Ansem was standing with a letter on his hands. Looking very nervous, but trying to clear himself and look presentable for someone.

"Hmm… I presume Ansem has a crush with our teacher." Leon suggested. All of the boys stood there in awe and also cheered for him to go up to the teacher's door and knock on the door and at least ask her out for dinner.

Precisely Ansem has finally got himself together and got up to the door. A few inches away to the door, he cleared his throat to reduce the lump in his mouth. Behind the other hall, all of the boys kept cheering their teacher.

Just when Ansem was about to knock on the door, someone approached behind the long silver haired teacher. A long muscular hand landed on Ansem's left shoulder. In surprised, Ansem turned around and noticed the person who pulled him aside from the door.

Ansem and the boys behind the halls all felt in shocked to see this person here.  
Mr. Seifer.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't Ansem, the old geezer here with a lovely perfumed letter for Ms. Garcia. Isn't this romantic!"

"…" Ansem looked down. If Sora wasn't mistaking, was that a light blush he was noticing on Ansem's cheeks?

"Give it up Ansem. You know that both of us can't keep fighting like schoolboys for a girl we want to date. Face it, my dear friend." Seifer walked up closer to Ansem. He moved a few inches closer to the bronzed man. "She's mine, Ansem" Seifer hissed. All of eavesdroppers gaped at Seifer. 'Creak'

The door opened and out came Ms. Garcia Gingerly. She then noticed both men close to her room. "Oh, sorry about … am I in the middle in a private conversation between you two?" She asks curiously.  
Hinting about how close were the teacher's faces were. Both men backed away and looked in opposite directions. There was silence in the hall for a few seconds until Ms. Garcia broke the tension between everyone.

"Um, hello Ansem, is that a letter for m-" she was then cut off by Seifer who added,

"Ah miss Garcia, would you like me to escort you to the teacher's launch room?"

"Um… okay thank you, but… Mr. Ansem?" Ansem look directly at her eyes.

'Those emerald eyes' she thought.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?" The teacher asked curiously.  
Seifer glared at Ansem as a warning of what will happen.

"No mademoiselle."

"Um… okay… I-I guess I'll see you latter then."

Ansem walked away before he made a bigger fool of himself.

-)(-

The boys were in shock seeing Seifer walk away in the opposite direction of the hall. But all of the boys didn't notice Ansem walking by their direction.

"Ahem." Ansem clears his throat to get the teen's attention. The boys snap back into reality and looked up were Ansem was standing. "And may I ask why all of you boys are here instead of at recess?"

"W-were here to help Sora out with some of his homework." Cloud answered nervously.

"Shaped as a pyramid?"

All of the boys didn't understand Ansem's statement until they noticed how Sora was struggling way under the pyramid with Axel, Riku, Zexion, Leon, and Cloud all on top of the youngest member of the team.

"Oh...okay…" Ansem answered and walked away. He mumbles incoherently about teenagers and cheerleading squads. There was another incoherent mumble from another teenager about wanting a soda.

While Ansem was walking away, a small pink note was fluttering down to the floor. Sora walked over where the note fell. He bent down and grabbed the note. Axel followed up to Sora; he read the note under his breath.

"Wow, this isn't real love, is it?"

"… I think this is… real love,"

In the note read:

_It might not be the right time  
I might not be the right one  
But there's something about us I want to say  
'Cause there's something between us anyway  
I might not be the right one  
It might not be the right time  
But there's something about us I've got to do  
Some kind of secrete I will share with you  
I need you more than anything in my life  
I want you more than anything in my life  
I'll miss you more than anyone in my life  
I love you more than anyone in my life  
_  
Reading this lovely poetry, made all of the boys think. If real love hides by fear, then will fear reveal true courage?

It was true all of the boys hid their feelings from one another. Sora, Riku's best friend has always admired the boy. He would sometimes be a little bit of a showoff, but Riku has his own reasons why he acted that way.

Axel, Zexion's companion has met each other when Zexion moved into the neighborhood. Zexion was shy on his first day of school and was showing aggression to former students by calling them names. But that didn't stop Axel talking to him and asking him if he wanted to spend the night over at his house. They were neighbors and their mothers knew each other very well. Maybe their mother knew more of the two boys' future, than both of them did.

Leon was one of the quietest people you would ever met on the face of the earth, but was a good friend to Riku and Sora. He wasn't open that much with them, until one day when Sora introduced his blond spiky-haired cousin, Cloud. Well… let's just say that he had those moments called love at first sight. Both boys were in the same age and grade, but Cloud acted more cheerful than Leon. But Leon started acting himself when only he and Cloud were alone. That's when he acts more immaturely.

-)(-

"So, all of my students are failing Spanish class with the charming teacher, Ms. Garcia, and came to your computer teacher for help."

"Well yes, but we were planning to go to our English teacher for advice also."

"Ha! I don't think that old suitcase of a teacher will quote the importance of knowing the main handbook of teachers and students: think alike," Protested the computer teacher.

"And why would he do that? "Zexion asked. Ansem raised his hand then dropped them with no response.

"I see, he makes himself clear now," Leon proclaims.

Axel gets up from his chair and walks up to the teacher. "Alright sir, time for business. Mr. Ansem, or shall I call you, Mr. A.?" the teen asked.

"I preferably like to be called by my name 'Professor Almighty Ansem'," He proclaims with a little bit of accent on the grammar. Axel waved a hand as an authority to speak again.

"Carrying on, we'll need your help with video-tape recording, window's movie maker, lights, and sound effects," Axel spoke as an British director.

Cloud came up to speak to Ansem. "Mr. Ansem, we'll also be need you to make a scene as one of the actors in out music video, if that's okay with you?" Asked Cloud.

"Not a problem, child" Ansem responded.

"You too, Sora. You think you can pull out a main role in this story?" Cloud asked. "Sure, no problem!" came out a cheerfully answered from the brunet.

"So what type of story are you pulling out from under your head, Cloud?" The silver-haired teen asked.  
"Well, Zexion and I have been making a little re-research with Angel, but this time, we added 'Angel de Armor'."

"Pronunciation 'Angel of love'." Cloud proudly answered.

Zexion explained "Since right now our story takes place in a mid-winter scenario where rain drops can come at night and day light comes clean."

Cloud interferes and said, "In the story, there's a young teen aged boy, 'Sora'" he pointed out. "Who recently lost his parents about four months ago and starts living with his crude humored boyfriend, Leon." Cloud points towards Leon. A backstage light came out of nowhere lighting on Leon. Leon raised an eyebrow.

"You have got to be joking, right?" the longhaired brunette asks.

"Actually, Squall… you're the only one who can make this part of the scene."

"I wonder why, Leon?" Riku asked.

"Leon is more serious and a little scary at times. Does anyone remember that time when everyone was making fun at Cloud for his shaved up head, and Leon made that scary fuck-yourself- face?" Zexion asked.

Everyone shivered in fear at remembering that time.

"Whatever" was Leon's clear answer.  
Deal with it everyone.

"Back were I was stating, Riku, will be the angel pleading for his lover of soul to be released from the grasp of the younger teen's boyfriend"

"Oh, that is so romantic!" Axel sang.

"Quiet, nimrod!" came out of Zexion.

Axel just pouted. "So mainly we'll have big parts in the story and won't be left out o the video. Here's a list of everyone's job to take." Zexion came up to everyone and handed out a list of the parts that they will need.  
In the list shows bold words:

PARTS & SENARIOS

**Ansem: actor (teacher), video effects, sound effects, and color display effects. **

Sora: Actor main character (teenaged boy a.k.a. Angel de amour)

Riku: Vocals, Actor (Angel), camera settings

Leon: Actor (Sora's crude boyfriend), pronunciation dude

Zexion: Bass, Directors, and story board constructors.

Axel: Lyrics, guitarist.

Cloud: Drummer, second director, and story board constructor.

"Hmph! I wonder who relied on me to make such an important task of a role." Axel sarcastically asked.  
Zexion looked up to Axel with a mad face and replies

"I did, and I trust you to make something good." He walked up to Axel and got in his face inches apart. Axel blushed a little at the feeling of Zexion's breath.

"Mmmm. Minty fresh." Axel purred. Zexion just kept glaring daggers at Axel.

"So tomorrow we're going to work on this together, got it?" Axel smirked at the comment made. Zexion rubbed his aching temples.

-)(-

Riku read his script, but he was a little puzzled at one of his works.

"Camera man?" he asked.

Cloud walked up to Riku and explained. "Well Riku, you're good at close up angles, so mainly you have to concentrate getting good postures coming out of Sora." Cloud winked and nudged directly talking about Sora.

Riku paled at the expression he was making about Cloud's comment. "Riku, you're too obvious to me. I really don't know who else can't see what you're feelings are towards my little cousin. But I know it will be one bad ass relationship!"

The poor teen blushed furiously. "Hmph, well I would say the same thing about you and Leon. Seriously you're too flirtatious in front of him." Cloud looked away hiding his blush. Cloud chuckled and looked at his friend.

"Well I guess we dig boys with brunette hair, don't we?"

Riku laughed at the comment his friend made. He wrapped his arms around Cloud and led him close to the other boys.

"Well, I guess you have to start watching more Spanish soap operas with your mom… or join your mom like always."

"Hey, I don't watch soap operas with my mom." Cloud scowled.

"Yeah right, remember when I called over to your house, to ask you if you had any notes for the science class at seven p.m., and your mom answers the phone I asked:

'Hi Mrs. Strife, may I talk to Cloud really quickly?' I heard in the background

'NO ANTHONY DON'T KISS MARIA, SHE'S NOT MARGARITA!'

"Your mom made a dry laugh and said you were practicing on your Spanish homework, and she hung up quickly." Riku laughed.

Cloud stuck his tongue out, "Yeah whatever."

-)(-

**Author's Notes II:**

Yay! chapter done, and a whole new chapter hope to come up. Also the poetry shown on top is an actual song Lyrics from my favorite Techno band _"Daft Punk- Something About Us" _It's a really slow love song, so this really inspired me to make it more romantic. So I advise you to listen to it sometime, its really awesome. There's more were it came from, so I'll be updating soon.

Ja Ne,

RiSo


End file.
